Nothing Special
by Silent-Artistry
Summary: Summary inside FujiEchizen fic..first one so be gentle please


**Summary: Ryoma simply wanted to mind his own buisness. After all, he had Tennis what more could he need? Suysuke Fuji, but Ryoma was always afraid to admit his feelings to Fuji and himself...a quiet broken girl will show him fear isn't an option when it comes to hearts. Corny i know... : )**

**I'm telling you all right now...this is not a OC/Ryoma fic so don't get me wrong ok? It's strictly Fuji/Echizen. The character I have created is merely a...well I can't tell you but rest assure she doesn't "quote unquote" turn anyone's world upside-down! **

**I own nothing...if I did Suysuke would be mine and all cheerleaders would be destroyed...sorry if you're a cheerleader : )**

**Please forgive me for spelling mistakes and if i do a lot of run-on sentences and tell me if the characters to OOC please?**

**Chapter 1**

Ryoma packed up his tennis bag and gave a somewhat relieved sigh. Practice was over for the rest of the week due to exams and he was far behind on his studies. Ryoma let his bag swing gracefully on his shoulders and left in a hurry to get home and begin studying. He pulled out a small piece of paper with his final's books written on it and checked off the books in his head.

_Let's see...first Math, then I have History, English... I can get my remaining books on Tuesday after the club meeting. Then after that I- He stopped short when he slammed into someone from behind. He lost his balance and fell hard on his back. Ow._

"Echizen! Are you alright?"

Ryoma was lifted to his feet. His eyes opened slightly to see that it was the teams tenpai that he had bumped into. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He muttered, looking down at his shoes. When he finally looked up a light blush krept onto his cheeks when saw his senpai was smiling brightly

Fuji tilted his head to the side. "It's fine."

"I gotta go study bye!" Ryoma took off in a dead run and didn't stop until he reached his front door. What amazed him is that he had that much stamina, what also shocked him is that his face was still flushed, and not because he had practically ran a marathon.

_What am I gonna do?_ He thought, his usual poker face gone and his eyes wide open. He wiped his forehead and took a deep breath. When he composed himself he took another relaxing breath before smiling and entering the house. "I'm home!" He said.

His cousin came downstairs and gave him a worried glance. "Ryoma are you alright? You look ill." She came up to him and placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm fine." He paused. "I'll be studying." With that, he took off to his room. The silence of his room greeted him, calming him down a bit.

_How did I get myself into the mess? I can't have fallen for him. It's just not right, I mean he's a guy and I'm a guy and well...we're both guys._ He dramatically fell onto his bed and let out a frustrated groan. _Does this mean I'm gay? That's the last thing I need. Maybe it's just hormones, yeah that's it. That has to be it_. "Ugh, I need to study."

He pulled his books out and laid them in order on his bed. With his pencil in hand he pulled out his notebook and nodded. _Just forget about him._

"RYOMA! WAKE UP!"

Ryoma's head snapped up and he groaned when a pain shot through his neck. _Must have fallen asleep studying._ He thought massaging the ache. His cousin appeared next to him and smiled.

"Oh are you up? That's great." She said sweetly. "I'm going to school, won't be home til late ok." Ryoma nodded. He felt something sticking to his cheek and went to reach for it but she was quicker.

It was a blue sticky note. She giggled at first and then read it with a confused look. "Why are you studying American History? I didn't even study this until high school. Maybe you are a genius...one that writes peoples names on his notes with little hearts around them."

She winked and left Ryoma to look down at his notes. He paled.

There on his History notes it said "Syusuke" 17 times with a little heart around all of them. _Damnit!_ He closed his notebook quickly and made his way over to his window.

He looked down when he felt something soft rub up against his ankle and saw Karupin give him a wide-eyed glance. Ryoma gave one of his very rare smiles and looked out on the new day.

It wasn't that long ago that he started noticing little signs of attraction towards his senpai. As a matter of fact it all started when Captain Tezuka assigned partners for the one whole week. Some sort of 'learn your teammates strengths and weakness' things Inui had set up. It had stopped at the first rotation since Kaidoh almost killed Eiji on the last day.

But for those seven days Ryoma had noticed his breath becoming short or his cheeks heating up whenever Fuji was around. At first he came to the craziest conclusion that he was alergic Fuji's cologne. Then one day he found himself drawn to the scent like a magnet.

Another time Fuji offered to walk Ryoma home. The young Echizen put up his 'I dont give a damn' face and kept his head down the whole time, only nodding or shaking his head when Fuji would ask a question. Every once in a while he would sneak a glance when he thought the other wasn't looking, he would keep getting caught but could never get enough. It was tough explaining to the man he regretably called his father the situation where Ryoma came home blushing like mad and the boy next to him, who was very good looking I might add, was smiling the day away. Boy did he get an earful from that.

Ryoma walked down the stairs and slipped on his shoes before grabbing his bag and walking out the door. "I'm leaving now!" He said as he shut the door.

Today was set on tennis and tennis alone. A few hours of self training was all Ryoma had on his mind, with the exception of a pair of unearthly blue eyes.

He faltered in his steps when he tripped over a large object. _God, can I go through one day without tripping over something!_

"Gomen." He said quickly. Before he could walk away he caught a glimpse of what, or more like whom, he had tripped over. His eyes widened slightly and his hands started to shake. _What the hell!_

**Hehe...couldn't help myself..review if you want me to continue.if not then i'll give up on this one and try again. : )...thnks for reading! and again...not a Ryoma/OC fic! (god i'm paranoid ne?) have a nice day!**

**Alice**


End file.
